Many modern mobile devices (e.g., such as mobile phones) have integrated cameras and processors. However, image data consumes considerable resources. Moreover, image processing also consumes considerable resources. Accordingly, mobile devices that are resource limited may have restrictions with regards to capturing images, performing image processing and/or storing processed images.